lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
I Want My BTV/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Ryan is shooting a music video---- Ryan: (sings) Girl, without you I'm nothing, --Barbie swings her head while she is riding Tawny and she gets off Tawny and goes close to Ryan slowly-- Ryan: You're my touch of class! Yeah! Ryan: I'm your sports car, baby! And you give me...gas! --After Ryan said "gas" Tawny tooted and Teresa was holding the camera and she let go of it and the camera went down and she giggled a little and Ryan went to Teresa and he was holding the camera-- Ryan: Cut! Teresa! Teresa: Sorry! But that's like really funny! You're a genius with lyrics, Ryan! --Ken was standing near to a chair for a director and a blowhorn-- Ken: Hey! I'm suppose to have a part in this! I didn't come here to just stand around doing nothing! Ryan: Fine! While I'm sweeping Barbie off her feet you can be well, sweeping. --Ryan gave Ken a broom and Ken looked at the camera angrily-- Barbie (on couch): Shooting music videos, is usually a blast! But we don't have and A-less director this time (reffering to Ryan). --Ken appeared in the camera sweeping and passing Barbie-- Ken: Unless A stands for annoying! --Then Barbie smilles at the camera with her eyebrows down-- --Ryan was wearing a French burrette and was holding a blowhorn-- Ryan: Action! Barbie, Nikki and Raquelle: (sings) Oooh! Plastic on plastic! Raquelle: (sings and slowly getting closer to the camera) Ooooh! It sure feels fiiiiine! Ryan: Cut! Raquelle: What? Ryan: And baby! You won my heart! And that means all of me, cuz baby, this doll...ain't sold seperately! --Ryan was about to kiss Barbie then Ken pushed Ryan over while sweeping-- Ryan: Cuuut!!! What do you think you're doing? Ken: I saw some dirt on the floor (clearly referring to Ryan). Raquelle: So as for my dressing room, I have few teensy requests, I'm not picky. The ice sculpture of me doesn't have to be lifesized, but I should be on a horse. Nikki: She gets a dressing room? I had to change in my car! Ken: I never would've shown up if I didn't known it was just an excuse for pretty-boy here to flirt with my girl! Raquelle: No ice sculpture, no Rrraaquelle! --Then everyone started to shout against each other-- Barbie: Quiet on the set! We're going to do this video, and we're going to do it right! Raquelle: How does she do that thing with the spotlight? Teresa: Uh, she's Barbie. Barbie: Okay! Here's how it's going down! Raquelle and Nikki.... --Then the music video is made-- Ryan: (sings) No! I ain't sold seperately. Everyone: Wow! Awesome! Barbie: Now that's how you shoot a video! Nikki: Girl, it was tight! Ken: Nice job Barbie! I'm so proud of you! Barbie: Hey! Where's Raquelle? Nikki: Oh, she's just being a diva, says she won't come down from the chandelier unless she gets more screen time. Raquelle: Barbie! Raquelle: I'm ready for my-Aaaah!! --The chandelier breaks from the ceiling-- Raquelle: Ugh! My close up. Transcript Guide